


A Princess's Love

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Elves, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After an Elven princess's father passes on, the unexperienced princess desperately tries to solve her crisis that threatens her kingdom by sending a Courier to the hero that saved her kingdom once when her father was alive, the same hero that she wishes to marry as her King. but he doesn't show as she lacked the knowledge of his whereabouts. As she tried to think of a plan B while she still had time before the darkness enters her kingdom, a cat offers her his assistant to the crisis, then thing get out of control as the princess finds out that this brave warrior was a spinning image of his brother, the hero that she wishes to marry.





	A Princess's Love

Years has passed since the hero of my kingdom last visited, The hero known as The Holy Knight by most, but Larno to me since I heard him say his true name. Larno is a fine cat that I am madly in love with, but too nervous to say it with my father around. I can only imagine myself saying what I feel as I watched him vanquish some of the great evil that threaten to take down my father and his kingdom. Now that my father has passed, my kingdom looks to me as another evil threatens me and my kingdom as it just conquered my neighboring kingdom. Still being as young as I am, I hadn’t the faintest idea on how to rule the kingdom like my father did, yet vanquish this darkness that has shadowed over my kingdom on my own. So I decided to send a courier to my hero, but with the lack of knowledge of his whereabouts, it was only a gamble for that courier to be able to find my beloved hero that I so desperately wanted to see again. After a month of not hearing back, I begun to worry that he has fallen somewhere, making me start to feel anxious and restless as I feared I wasn’t ready for this darkness that was quickly approaching. A cat dressed in full dark leather armor that nearly covered everything from head to toe, with the exception of his nervous white tail that he struggled to keep under control as he approached me in my throne room as I tried to think of a plan B on defeating this evil if my hero didn't return in time.

“Lady, Imra, I ask that you forgive me for interrupting your thoughts with the crisis you are having.” The cat said, making me look to him as he knelt down to me. “But if your hero doesn’t show, might I ask to take his place to defend the kingdom.”

“Who are you?” I asked.

“Forgive me your highness.” He said and pulled off his cowl, making me stare in shock as he looked just like my hero. “I am your hero’s brother, Incharno.”

“A-are you as good as him?” I shudder out as my heart started to pound from how close he looks to the real hero.

“Sadly, I am not, but he taught me all he knew and I might be able to stand a chance.” He said.

“Then I accept, but I will not give up hope on him just yet.” I said.

“Neither will I, your highness, I haven’t heard from him in years and miss him a lot." He said. "Thank you for accepting me Princess Imra.”

“Someone show our guest to my guest room and feed him.” I said.

“No, my lady, I can’t take that honor.” He said as he turned to me with disbelief on his face. “I will take the inn.”

“Nonsense, you are the hero’s brother and my family has smiled upon your family so you will be treated with utmost respect.” I said.

“Very well, your highness.” He said as he bowed slightly.

The moment he started to turn to leave with my servant, an elf came running into the room, plowing over Incharno before he could even turn around fully, making me gasp as slight anger fill my body, but I pushed it down as I saw the elf’s face fill with fear as he saw that hint of anger.

“Forgive me your highness.” The elf said as he pulled Incharno to his feet, then gasped. “I’m so sorry my hero.” 

“No, I'm not him.” Incharno said as he glanced at me with slight confusion. “I’m just his brother. Please speak your needs to your Princess.”  
Incharno left the room as the elf turned to me.

“Your highness, my village in the mountains has been hit by demons.” The elf said.

“The same ones that our hero drove back?” I asked.

“No, those were Orcs my lady, these are real evil, they can summon the dead into vicious beasts and the summoners weren't affected by normal blades or arrows.”

“Get the Special Task Units ready for a scouting mission.” I said as I looked at my General. “Arm them with enchanted weapons they are best with.” 

“Yes, my Lady.” My General said as he knelt down. “Do you wish me to lead this mission.”

I looked at the elf as I didn't know what to do and saw him stare at me.

“Yes, but don't take unnecessary risk, fall back if you think you are at a disadvantage." I said as i looked at him. "I need you guiding me through this.”

My General stood up and ran out of the room as the elf stared at him, then looked back to me.

“Thank you, my Lady.” He said and left the room.

With the evil on my land already and no plan to stop them without my hero anywhere in sight, I felt myself start to panic, making my maid come to me with worry.

“Stay calm, my Lady.” She said. “Do you wish me to bring you some lavender tea.”

“No, I think I need to rest.” I said, making her stare at me as she took a step back.

I stood up with a deep breath, making my guards look at me for their order.

“Go patrol the castle, all of you.” I said. “Question anyone that look to be shady or acting suspicious.”

“Yes, your highness.” They said as they left the room as I followed them, then broke off towards my room.

Once I got to the room before mine, a voice filled the air, making me freeze and look around, but I saw no one nearby, then I heard it again. I looked towards it and saw it was coming from within the room, making me peek in to see who it was.

“Damn it brother, where are you?” Incharno whined. “This kingdom needs you. This princess needs you and somehow I think she might be in love with you by how she stared at me.”

I felt my heart race as I didn't realize it showed, making me peek in until I could see him. Incharno stood at the window as he stared out toward the location of his brother's last known direction he was heading. Incharno's solid snow white fur was drenched as he wore nothing, but a towel around his lower half.

“I really hope you get here in time or I might have to take your place.” He continued. “I don't want to fail this kingdom like I’m fearing I might. I am not as strong as you and I’m not used to this royal treatment that this Princess is giving me.”

He turned around and gasped as he saw me, then his towel fell, making me squeak as I fled.

“F-forgive me.” I shuddered as my heart raced faster than ever now from the glimpse of him. “I was just investigating the voice I heard.”

The door opened and I looked up to Incharno’s crotch that was now covered with a robe before I looked to his face.

“How much did you hear?” He asked.

“N-not much.” I shuddered nervously, making him stare at me in worry.

“You really do love him.” He said in disbelief.

I glanced down the hall and saw no one was watching.

“Forgive me for saying that out loud, please come in.” He said, making me look to his face as he stepped back, then walked into the room before he closed the door.

“Are you wishing me to go to battle?” He asked.

“No, I didn't even want your brother to leave me.” I said with a slight nervous whine, making a small smile form on his face.

“What did he do to you that made you share this love for him?” He asked.

“His beauty and kindness mainly.” I said, making Incharno smile fade as nervousness replaced it.

“Oh crap, tell me you don’t have the same feelings for me because I look just like him.” He said.

I smiled shyly, making him take a shaky breath.

“That is not the turn of event I was expecting when I signed up.” He said, making my smile fade as worry replaced it.

“I-I’m sorry.” I shuddered and got ready to turn to flee the room, but Incharno grabbed my arm, then yanked back as I looked to it.

“Crap why did I do that.” He said nervously as I touched my arm while images of my hero touching me fill my head. “Forgive me for grabbing you, my Lady. Oh crap, you can’t even hear a word I’m saying, can you?”

I giggled as I looked at him.

“I can, but I’m not caring that you touched me.” I said, making his face soften in caution as he saw my lust to have him.

“M-my lady, I-I’m not the hero.” He shuddered nervously.

“I don't care.” I said. “I don't wish to be alone anymore and I can’t rely on him to come back if he hasn’t been seen for years by his own brother. Are you willing to be my Prince as you aid me in this dire time?”

“Prince?” Incharno squeaked in fear as his ears fell back. “Oh God brother, how in the world did you not see this love in her.”

“Because I hid from him since my feelings were so great.” I said. “I didn't want my dad to find out and forbid me from seeing him. This is a request, not an order, so you can say no if you don’t wish to ease my stress.”

He stared at me as if his body was petrified, making me bite my lip as I smiled shyly, then I reached for my dress’s sleeves and started to pull them down, revealing my C cup Elven breasts. I glanced to his crotch as I saw his robe move, then I smiled as I saw he liked what he was seeing, making me look to his face and saw him stare at my breast with no emotion in his face.

“Is that a yes?” I asked with a nervous grin, making him look to my eyes.

Incharno gulped as he looked back to my breast again, making me sigh as I could see he was struggling to decide, so I pulled up my dress as I got ready to turn to the door, but Incharno picked me up, making me look at him.

“Are you sure you don't wish to wait for my brother?” He asked.

“No, you're just as good.” I said, making him bite his lip as he held back a smile, then he turned to his bed and set me down.

I stared at him as he stared into my eyes, then pulled the sash of his robe, making it fall to the ground. My eyes immediately fell to his hard five inch shaft, making me smile as it looked better than the glimpse I was presented earlier, then he climbed on the bed and climbed over me, making me look at his eyes that now had nervousness in them, but it faded as I looked at him as a hint of love filled them. I smiled as I was hoping to see that. He reached up to my dress and started to take it off as I stared to loosen up so he could get it off me. Once my breasts were showing again, He stared at them for a second before grasping them with a gentle touch, making me stare at his face as he looked at mine. A second later, he took a deep breath as he started to knead them, making me grunt as his claws nicked my skin, then he pulled them back as his face filled with slight worry. After kneading my breast with his palms for a few minutes, I closed my eyes as I stared to feel pleasure.

“Kiss me please.” I said.

I felt a rough lick on my face, making me giggle as I moved away.

“Sorry, I forgot you guys lick instead of kissing.” I said. “You can do as you please.”

Incharno started to pull off my dress, making me open my eyes and saw him staring at my slender body with slight lust in his eyes, then his eyes locked to my slit as it came into view just before looking to my face. He grabbed my legs and pulled them apart, then got down to start licking me. I braced myself for the discomfort, but instead, I yipped as pleasure shot through my body as his barbed touch was gentle on my clitoris instead of the pain I was expecting. Incharno smiled as he saw my surprise, then continued to lick me, sending me spiraling down into bliss of pleasure as I lost control of the soft moans and grunts that left my chest. An unknown amount of time of not having my senses, I let out a long moan as I felt myself have my first orgasm, then I opened my eyes and saw I gushed all over his face as he stared at me in disbelief.

“Sorry.” I said with a giggle. “I didn't know what that was until it was too late.”

He smiled and wiped his face off, then licked my cum off his hand just before his face filled with shock, then he started to clean me off, making me giggle as I struggled not to pull away. Once I was clean, he looked at me.

“Is it your turn yet?” I asked, making him smile as he got on his back.

I crawl to his still hard shaft that was seeping out cum. I licked the cum off and smiled as I like his sweet taste, then I stared to suck on him like I would have to my hero, making him moan is he resisted on grabbing my head. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my head, making him gently start moving it at his pace as I sucked my best.

“God, who knew being sucked would feel so nice.” He moaned. “And by a princess elf is enough to send me off this world.”  
I giggled as he started to thrust his hips while he pump my head down his full length.

“Do you wish me to fuck you, my Lady?” He moaned.

I nodded, making him stop thrusting and let me go, but didn't move. I looked at him and saw him staring at me in disbelief.

“That’s if you wish.” I said nervously.

His disbelief slowly faded away, then he nodded. I smiled and got ready to start sucking him again, but he grabbed my arms and pulled me on top of him, making me look at him, then smile again as I saw he wanted to fuck now. I sat up and felt his shaft slide across my crack.

“Which one do you feel comfortable fucking?” I asked. “I dreamed of both with your brother.”

He let out a chuckle.

“I can’t choose that.” He said.

“Then we will do the one I want to do most.” I said, making his face fill with nervousness as I lined him up to my slit, then looked to his face. “Are you ready?”

He nodded, making me smile as I pushed the tip inside me, then yelped out as I felt a sharp pinch. Once the pain faded, I pushed him deep in me until I felt a pulse of pleasure shoot through me from him hitting my back wall, making me gasp and fall on top of him.

“Damn your tight.” He moaned.

“And I’m going to love every bit of it.” I moaned, then started to kiss his chest as I started to bob my hips on him, making him grunt as a purr started to erupt from his chest. I looked at his face and saw him stare out with a lewd face, making me grin as he is so adorable with that face. I move my face over his and saw he didn't respond to me, making me start kissing him on the lips, then he finally came back to reality as he looked at me. After a few minutes of me kissing him, worry filled his face as he started to grunt.

“Your…your highness.” He struggled to muster out.

“Shh, just let it happen.” I said, making him stare at me, then he nodded as he closed his eyes while grabbing my hips and pulled me down as he came deep in me.

“God, you are divine.” He moaned. “This is enough to make me wish to take on the evil with full confidence and take you as my wife.”  
I smiled and kissed him.

“Then you shall have me when you come back.” I said as i started to bob on him some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
